<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Money Heist (gone wrong) by chubbyfingers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937032">Money Heist (gone wrong)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbyfingers/pseuds/chubbyfingers'>chubbyfingers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>911 Operator Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, M/M, Mentions of Gunshot, Minor Character Death, This was supposed to be a bone chilling story but it ended up as chanbaek flirting :), Vigilante Park Chanyeol, mentions of robbery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbyfingers/pseuds/chubbyfingers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm Byun Baekhyun, come and find me."</p><p>Or in which Baekhyun finally got the chance to talk (and flirt a little) with his favorite vigilante.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Money Heist (gone wrong)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: The title and the story doesn't have any relation to the Money Heist the series, I just can't think of any title that's suitable for this :(</p><p>This kinda lame but I hope you enjoy it!~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“911, what’s your emergency?” </p><p> </p><p>No answer. Baekhyun only could hear a heavy breath from the other line.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello. 911, what’s your emergency?” he tries to repeat.</p><p> </p><p>There’s another sound of breathing for a split second and then he hears a heavy voice that sounds like a man in his 40s, “Help… please send help… someone--” the man’s voice is muffled which makes it hard for Baekhyun to hear it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry sir, I can’t hear you. Can you repeat that?” He tries to turn up the volume of his headphones so he can listen to the man clearly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m at the Seoul National Bank right now. I think someone is trying to kill me. Please hurry and send help, he’s right outside the door.” The man hurriedly tells Baekhyun while whispering. A clear sign of panic is evidence from his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, sir I already pinged the police they should be on the way right now. Do you think you can keep talking with me while waiting for the police?” Baekhyun tries to distract the victim so he won't feel panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but I can’t talk loudly or the man might hear me.” the man on the other line half whispers once again.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s completely okay sir, as long as I know you’re safe. May I know your current position, sir? So the police can immediately evacuate you?” Baekhyun asked again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m inside my office. The one at the right wing.” Baekhyun jot it down immediately and inform the police afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>Just when he’s about to ask another question, he hears the man on the phone gasp loudly and a clattering sound following after, a sign that the man has dropped his phone to the floor. He can clearly hear a sound of footsteps going closer to the victim, and then there is a deep voice. A different one from the victim he heard earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Gotcha.” The deep voiced man said. It seems like the owner of this voice is still young, probably around mid 20s, Baekhyun thinks. The voice somehow kind of feels familiar to him but he can’t pinpoint whose voice is it.</p><p> </p><p>It is as if Baekhyun is watching a thriller movie, he also feels the adrenaline is rushing through his blood. He unconsciously holds his breath while he listens to the killer talks again.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, for someone who is smart enough to plans a huge robbery, you sure are dumb at planning an escape.” the killer said.</p><p> </p><p><em> Wait what? He’s planning to rob the bank? </em>Baekhyun is surprised to hear what the killer said. But another thing he realized after he heard it, is that he can confirm the killer isn’t actually the bad guy here. Because Baekhyun now knows whose voice it is.</p><p> </p><p>“Loey. It’s <em> THE </em> Park Chanyeol.” He unconsciously said it out loud, not realizing that he is actually still on the line with the victim.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun doesn’t know what exactly happened on the scene but he hears someone curse before a loud gunshot blares on his headphones, shocking the hell out of him.</p><p> </p><p>There is a deafening silence after, it's too quiet that the only thing Baekhyun can hear is the ringing of his ears. </p><p> </p><p>“Who is this?” Loey picks up the phone and asks. Baekhyun is shaking both from excitement and the sudden nervousness when he realizes he’s talking to the famous vigilante. The one he has been obsessed with for the past 6 months.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh.. it’s 911.. That man called for help..” Baekhyun sounds so dumb. Of course he asked for a help, he’s calling 911 for a reason.</p><p> </p><p>“And you didn’t hang up after I shot him because? Pretty sure you can hear it, no?” Baekhyun thinks he might be hallucinating but it feels like this Loey guy is teasing him.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh.. I don’t know either… You’re Loey, right?” he tried to ask although he already knows the answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh so you do know me? Is that why you didn’t turn off the call? Anything you would like to ask me?” Chanyeol arrogantly asked him. There is no ounce of shame coming from his voice, the man is already known as a cocky vigilante anyway. Baekhyun isn’t even surprised anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“What did the man actually plan to do?” he can’t help but get his curiosity takes over.</p><p> </p><p>“I see you’re a fan of crime yourself, huh? First you know who I am, now you wanna know what this man is planning. I’ll gladly indulge you, this is being recorded right? I want this as an evidence for the rest of his crew who haven't been caught yet.”</p><p> </p><p>So Chanyeol tells Baekhyun that this man is actually a General Manager at the Seoul National Bank and was about to do the biggest money heist in history. He already got some crew backing up his plan, even including some people from the police department, and some fake trucks to deliver the money and scattered them to so many places so it can’t be traced.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t going to succeed anyway.” Chanyeol nonchalantly said.</p><p> </p><p>“And why is that?” Baekhyun asked,clearly interested. It feels like he is talking to a friend about a movie and momentarily forget that he is actually in the middle of work.</p><p> </p><p>“Because that man is a dumb and reckless. He was about to rob millions of freshly produced money which means the serial number hasn’t been out in the public yet. So that means whoever used that money can automatically be related to the robbery, if they succeeded in the first place that is.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is too awed with how Chanyeol explains everything that he doesn’t know how to respond. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, pretty thing. It seems like the police are here, time for me to have a good night's sleep. Talk to you whenever we had the chance I guess.” Baekhyun can practically hears him smirking on the other line.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Byun Baekhyun.” Baekhyun blurted it out without thinking. “Come and find me, let’s have a talk.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know if any one of you is familiar, but some part of this story is based on real event aka the Colombian Bank Heist happened back in 1994.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>